xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
1.xe2x80x94Field of the Invention
1.a.xe2x80x94This present invention relates to an in-line roller skate integral independent suspension system, and more particularly to such a system which provides a chassis supporting multiple break systems, and a removable boot with four integral independent suspension system with opposite pivotally forks axles which improve the skaters supreme dynamic push-off-force forward and backward free style skating and high performance and stability in all surfaces.
2.xe2x80x94Description of the Related Art
2.a.xe2x80x94In-line roller skates have became very popular in the last years for sports and exercises uses, the in-line skates that actually we know and the problem that represent to skaters due to the unfavorable conditions of roads surfaces are only some of the reasons we present our version of this in-line roller-skate present invention, since, they will be to stimulate and to correct the technical problems and those of performances, also, the current in-line roller skate they don""t only represent a problem from road surface conditions due to the designs of complex subduing systems, but they rather present technical problems and physiques for the skaters in general, this above problems and many others we will solve with our in-line roller skate present invention.
2.b.xe2x80x94The original idea of the in-line roller skate it was to imitate the ice skate pattern technology, adding a plurality of tandem wheels and rolling systems and also adding a adjustable articulated boots to obtain ankles mobility to be able to enjoy this touching way of skating on-wheels outside of the winter seasons. In-line skates were created by several in-line wheels with hard boot supporting the ankles area to obtain stability and right wheels control and a precise ride, the wheels in particular were manufactured by soft materials and many types of rolling devices that work very efficiently, also, they were designed aerodynamics styles and interchangeable parts and components in some cases these particular in-line skates uses for sport and competition, recently they added simple or complex shock absorbers devices or called suspension system, also, we found a very different configurations of wheels along the skate like alignment of tandem wheels type (V) and others as well as many experiments with braking control system and wheels in different forms.
2.c.xe2x80x94The fundamental real problem with the conventional in-line roller skates, (V) types roller skates and all others types of roller skates with tandem or blades configuration we denominated, the concept of skating patterns, that means, the differences between those conventional roller skates mentioned above and our in-line roller skate, this concept of skating patterns on wheels are specially related to the in-line rollers skates who support any type of trucks or frame devices and all system mounted on, these doesn""t represent the way how you normally, skate like you walk or skating as walking, this concept pattern terminology, we can not applied to any conventional above mentioned roller skate system, since their designs and technologies doesn""t allow it because the plurality of wheels are mounted on a fixed frame or structural blade called trucks, also this said truck devices supporting any type of parts and components related to the skates and a plurality of wheels aligned lengthwise and attached to the boot in all combinations, excepting our in-line roller skate presented in this invention having a new design and technology concept of the state-of-the-art, integral independent suspension system all parts and components supported without truck or blade devices, allowing our system to be the nearest in-line-roller skate having a high-performances characteristic likes ice skates, with this all full feature aptitude to skating in one, two, tree or four wheels in all combination possible in forward and rearward motion.
2.d.xe2x80x94The next problem with the conventional in-line roller skates, are the boot system designs and the articulated boot system gives to the ankle certain flexibility forward and backward on short movements and technically divides the boot in two parts otherwise the skater would not be able to move his ankles, this particular articulated ankle design and rigid boot body in ice skates and in ours skates not longer required, we have designed inside the boot a anatomical-frame support and behind this anatomical-frame we support independently the whole front and rear boot structure and both anatomical-frame support the entire fixation from the removable boot system to the chassis system, at the same time the said removable boot system support all attached parts and components. The Followings U.S. Pat. Numbers discloses in brief descriptions many of the backgrounds and acknowledge of each invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,209, Peters, granted in Nov. 3, 1981, disclose a roller-skate and not disclose a in-line-roller-skate, in this patent matter, Peters doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,523, Olson, granted in Mar. 20, 1990, disclose an in-line-roller skate which includes a lightweight frame and brake of synthetic material reducing vibrations and shock of road bumps, in this patent matter, Olson doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,930, Smathers et al., granted in Jan. 25, 1994, disclose a hydraulic braking mechanisms system for in-line-roller skates, our braking system are mechanically operated and not support or contain any hydraulic conduit device to brake, in this patent matter, Amathers et al., doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,940, Brandner, granted in Apr. 19, 1994, disclose a plurality of angular V type mounted tandem wheels over a plurality of independent trucks or plates which support each angular wheel, in this patent matter, Brandner doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,131, Smathers et al., granted in Aug. 23, 1994, disclose a hydraulic single hand-operated braking actuator system for in-line-roller skates, our braking systems are mechanically and independently operated and not hydraulically and or hand-operated, in this patent mater, Smathers et al., doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,071, Soo, granted in Aug. 30, 1994, disclose an in-line-roller skate, which includes a front and rear pivotable base, a front and rear brake assembly mounted in the front and rear of the bottom of the base, our front brake-device are mounted in the front portion of the skate boot and supported by the chassis and never touch the front wheel to produce a positive wheel stop, the Soo front and rear break assembly touch the front and rear wheel to produce a positive stop, our rear braking system assembly are mounted in a rear body-frame of the suspension and mechanically operated when the rubber base touch the top of the rear wheel or interacts with the central brake rolling devices, Soo system configuration are totally incomparable and incompatible with our braking system, in this patent matter, Soo, doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,949, Tamg, granted in May 19, 1987, discloses a figure-roller blade steering cushion mechanism, as the roller blade skate tilts and also the wheels are aligned on a curved track, this said cushion mechanism will cause the rollers curve to the right or left depend of the body shifting weight, also the brake wheel use the clamping force to brake the skate to stop and this said brake wheel can serve as both wheel and brake at the same time, in this patent matter, Tamg doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,621, Lazarevich et al., granted in Jan. 6, 1998, disclose a suspension system for an in-line-roller skate, in which the suspension system independently controls each wheel of the skate supporting a swing arm and spring mechanisms providing shock absorption with limited mobility pivoting all wheels in one direction only, this particular suspension system is incomparable with our integral independent suspension system, because, our each suspension system are integrated in a body-frame and all forks axles pivoting independently in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, in this patent matter, Lazarevich et al., doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,950, Svensson et al., granted in Aug. 18, 1998, disclose an in-line-roller-skate brake system, our braking system differs completely from this Svensson et al. patent, our in-line-roller-skate not support any boot-frame combination of brake devices, our rear brake system brakes and interacts directly with our rear wheel and not touching the ground surface with any rubber brake device, in this patent matter, Svensson et al., doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,543, Bums, et al., granted in Oct. 20/1998, disclose a roller skate shock absorber system, a truck device including a plurality of in-line wheels, pivot mechanism connecting with truck device and this said truck device support a plurality of parts and components, the truck device support the articulated boot and truck include rear fixed brake, in this patent matter, Bums, et al., doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,061, Gignoux, granted in Apr. 20, 1999, disclose an in-line-roller skate comprising a chassis equipped with rollers, and a removable articulated boot equipped with a brake device and a boot lever mechanisms to release the boot from the wheeled chassis, our removable boot system remove the boot only without removing part of the brake system, our boot body-structure not support articulated boot partition like others conventional in-line-rollers skates, and our braking system are independent from the boot, our chassis system supports independently the removable boot and multiple braking systems, the Gignoux in-line-roller-skate differs from our present invention, because the chassis, wheels and brake system are together and not independent, in this patent matter, Gignoux, doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,131, Hilgarth, granted in Oct. 5, 1999, disclose a roller skate shock absorber device comprising an elastic foil element, interconnected between the boot floor and a fixed truck device supporting the plurality of wheels parts and components, in this patent matter, Hilgarth doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,542, Kaufman, granted in Nov. 2, 1999, disclose a hanger for roller skate having shock absorber characteristic in vertical and horizontal planes utilization on the frame of roller skate, in this patent matter, Kaufman doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,725, Mitchell, et al., granted in Jan. 11, 2000, disclose a roller skate systems and methods for slowing or stopping a plurality of roller skate wheels attached a truck or frame device include articulated boot supporting all parts and components, in this patent matter, Mitchell, et al., doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,727, Chang, granted in Jan. 11, 2000, disclose a vibration absorber assembly for the wheel seat of a roller skate, including a shoe, a plurality of vibration absorbers, multiple bolts and rollers, attached to boot bottom and truck or frame device supporting all parts and components, in this patent matter, Chang doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,156, Pratt, granted in Jan. 18, 2000, disclose an in-line skate detachable boot system having a wheeled chassis and a detachable boot for walking the chassis has a elongated frame an a plurality of wheels mounted to the frame, the bottom of the boot support the frame and a plurality of wheels parts and components, in this patent matter, Pratt doesn""t U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,157, Hilgarth, granted in Jan. 18, 2000, disclose a roller skate adaptable to user, style, and terrain, comprising the body of the shoe wherein the skater""s foot and part of the leg are housed, the boot support the skating elements and the frame supports the elements parts and components with a plurality of wheels, in this patent matter, Hilgarth doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,041, Gignoux, granted in Jan. 25, 2000, disclose an in-line roller skate which a main chassis having to lateral plates between which at least to rollers are mounted, and an auxiliary chassis which is U-shape profile, which straddles the main chassis and is articulated onto this said main chassis, the object makes it possible to free the interior of the main chassis for the rollers, in this paten matter, Gignoux doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,377, Chiu, et al., granted in Feb. 1, 2000, disclose a skate having an easily assembling structure, includes a boot having a rod, a frame and a lock device which includes a hook and a spring devices parts and components, the object is engage and disengage the frame from the boot, in this patent matter, Chiu, et al., doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,379, DeMarchi, granted in Feb. 1, 2000, disclose an in-line roller skate having a breaking mechanism device including a boot associated with and upper plate of frame on which the skating wheels are arranged, in this patent matter, DeMarchi doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,329, Bums, et al., granted in Mar. 21, 2000, disclose an roller skate shock absorber system, a suspension system for a skate including a shoe and truck device with a plurality of wheels, in this patent matter, Burns, et, al., doesn""t relate
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,142, Andrich, granted in Apr. 4, 2000, discloses an in-line roller skate converted to skating in all terrain attaching brackets which carry large wheels and a suspension system, in this patent matter, Andrich doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,920, Roman et al., granted in Oct. 17, 2000, disclosure a braking control device for skates, which interacts with the articulated portion of the boot and the rear portion of the chassis, in this patent matter, Roman et al. doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,668, Majestic, granted in Dec. 26, 2000, disclose a Hydraulic brake system for in-line-roller skate application, our braking system operate without any type of hydraulic mechanisms, in this patent matter, Majestic doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,550 B1, Maggiolo, granted in May 8, 2001, disclose a structure to support or improve maneuverability and control over in-line-skates wheels, in this patent matter, maggiolo doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,435 B1, Dellmann et al., granted in Jun. 26, 2001, disclose a actuation device for machine elements having wear-induced play, this particular machine elements not are comparable and compatible with our suspension system elements and functionality""s characteristics, in this patent matter, Dellmann et al., doesn""t relate to an integral independent suspension system in which all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite direction from each other, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
This particular in-line-roller skate in accordance with this present invention, includes four integral independent suspension, a removable boot, and a chassis supporting the multiple brake systems, all parts and components according with this present invention. The removable boot anatomical-frame structure support said front and rear portion boot structure means the front and rear section of the boot incorporate an anatomical-frame support, which interconnects the boot platform to main-chassis trough a plurality of removable fasteners, the boot rear anatomical-frame support means attach the rear portion of the chassis to the central portion of the rear anatomic-frame, the superior anatomic-frame having an extension circular-band means supporting shoe structure, the top portion of the boot having a plurality of braids devices.
The removable boot anatomical-frame structure support means build-in the boot complex, the boot is removable through the attachment fasteners elements and fixed inside under boot-platform said fasteners are screwed to the top surface of the chassis.
According with this present invention the central front part of the chassis support the front brake system, the chassis rear portion support the integral suspension means master-brake system attached to the front suspension portion body-frame, the central rolling-brake means attached to the central portion chassis bottom resilient extension.
The four integral independent suspension system means suspension complex incorporate a plurality of pivotable fork axles, all suspension system operate mechanically independent from each other, front and rear suspension complex means all forks axles pivotally in forward motion and opposite directions from each other.
The main-brake system supported by the front portion of the suspension body-frame means rear suspension complex support said pivotable main-brake forks axles, said forks axles supporting a pre-loaded coils spring, said main-brake system supporting forks axles parallelly aligned with the rear portion of the chassis platform, said rear portion forks supporting a upper rubber pad, said lower portion forks having a second rubber pad, said upper rubber-brake main-brake incorporate in the upper portion of the forks a plurality of minor rubber pad,
The said secondary suspension shaft chamber means shock absorber suspension rear axle torsional coils spring supporting rear shaft and said spring retaining collars, said middle rear axle shaft means support central head-trigger and ball bearings devices and interconnects said primary shock absorber shaft end means pivot axles mechanisms and said pivot axles main-ball bearings support, said pivot axles support adjustable manually knob and said pivot axles cover.
This particular in-line-roller-skate support four integral independent suspension system means said main-shock absorber chamber assembly having hydraulic fluid primary reservoir chamber said hydraulic fluid chamber means main-shaft having around shock compression coils spring, main shaft attached to shock piston, said shocks piston front side attached said adjuster knob, shock absorber chamber rear assembly support shaft seal-guide said middle shaft front portion pivot axle interconnect with said rear shaft portion of the front shock absorber and the rear part of said middle shaft pivot axle interconnect with the front head trigger mechanisms and said ball bearings devices.
The front suspension system detailing a double hydraulic-fluid-flow second reservoir Chamber said secondary chambers supporting said front shock absorber hydraulic-fluid-flow damper control valve. All parts and mechanical components build in accordance with the present invention.
It is therefore our principal object of this invention to provide an in-line-roller skate integral independent suspension system compatible and adjustable to all skaters styles and requirements without limits, reducing physically stress of skaters and improving general performances and high stability and control over all terrain and surfaces.
It is further object of this invention to provide an in-line-roller skate integral independent suspension, removable boot, and chassis supporting multiple brake systems.
It is further object of this invention to provide an in-line-roller skate removable boot system with anatomical front and rear base-plate supporting the ankle stability without the articulated and rigid conventional in-line-roller skate boot characteristic system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an in-line-roller skate a reliable front and rear brake multiple system, improving skating forward and backward brake capability.
It is another object of this invention to provide an in-line-roller skate a central rolling-brake system, having with the brake rolling devices to improve extreme skating conditions interacting with the main brake system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an in-line-roller skate chassis, having integral structure and supporting at the same time all parts and components.
These and others objects, features and advantages of this invention will be apparent after reading the detailed descriptions of the structure and arrangement of the preferred embodiments thereof in reference to the appended drawings and text.